Character Song Vol. 5
__TOC__ The fifth volume of the ''Yowamushi Pedal'' character song CDs features Manami Sangaku (voiced by Yonaga Tsubasa) and Toudou Jinpachi (voiced by Kakihara Tetsuya). Tracks :'''1. Over the Sky :2. Sleeping Beauty (スリーピング・ビューティー) :3. Climber's High (クライマーズ・ハイ) :4. Over the Sky (Karaoke Version) :5. Sleeping Beauty (Karaoke Version) :6. Climber's High (Karaoke Version) Over the Sky Rōmaji= No limit hi speed Girigiri no rodoresu Takanaru koukishin wo shinjite Going my way Sozouryoku kasokudo agete yuku Brand new day Mokuhyou yume wo koeta Yorokobi wo sagasu Over kokoro no aizu de Hashiri dashite Kyu kobai no tochuu Josho suru atsui shinpakusu wa Kazenooto kakikeshite Ozora ni hibiita Kotae nante iranai Ima wo iki teru karadaju no kankaku wo Kanjitakute Zensokuryoku de kake agaru Kono sora no hate made Mitsuketa yujo Aidentiti wo Kono mune ni kazattara Motto toukumade Over kimi ga warattara Hashiri dashite Kyuu kobai no ue Mitakotonai keshiki ga hirogatte Genkai ni tachimukau Chikara ga afureta Riyuu nante mono wa Atotsuke demo kitto kamawanaikara Kimi to iru kono shunkan no Kiseki wo dakishimetai Being alive Tsubasa ga aru imejidori Takaku takaku toberu Chiisana fuan ya tomadoinara Taishita mondai janai Tatoeba kono sakini Nani ga atte mo ore no mamade ii Namida date Koko ni ikite iru akashida ne Kotae nante iranai Ima wo iki teru karadaju no kankaku wo Kanjitakute Zensokuryoku de kake agaru Kono sora no hate made Over the sky transliteration credit |-| Japanese= No Limit Hi Speed ギリギリのロードレース 高鳴る　好奇心を信じて Going my way 想像力　加速度　上げてゆく Brand new day 目標、夢を超えた 喜びを探す OVER 心の合図で 走りだして 急勾配の途中 上昇する　熱い心拍数は 風の音　かき消して 大空に　響いた 答えなんていらない 今を生きてる体中の感覚を 感じたくて 全速力で駆け上がる この空の果てまで 見つけた　友情 アイデンティティを この胸に飾ったら もっと遠くまで OVER 君が笑ったら 走りだして 急勾配の上 見たことない景色が広がって 限界に立ち向かう チカラが溢れた 理由なんてものは 後付けでも　きっと構わないから 君といる　この瞬間の 奇跡を 抱きしめたい Being alive 翼がある　イメージ通り 高く高く　飛べる 小さな不安やとまどいなら 大した問題じゃない 例えばこの先に 何があっても　俺のままでいい ナミダだって ここに生きている証だね 答えなんていらない 今を生きてる体中の感覚を 感じたくて 全速力で駆け上がる この空の果てまで Over the sky = Sleeping Beauty |-| Rōmaji= Aisubeki sonzai to daremoga urayamu Shouri e sasso to kakenoboru tensai no shukumei Shikamo utsukushiku Yume no youna rasutokuraimu Chikara no subete wo kakete Kami ni tou dare ga sono na wo tsugeru to iu no ka Ore shika inaidarou Yama ni tou dare ga omae wo seisurubekina no ka Sekaijuu ni ima shimeshite miseyou My name is King of Mountain aka. Sleeping Beauty Yuben ni jozetsu ni ai wo katarinagara Seijaku ni aisa reta kono hashiri de Kazenoyouni toki wa sugiru isshun ni Naraba kienai you ni kokoro ni kizamou Yuiitsu muni no besuto furendo Kisoiau kono shiawase Kimi ni tou sekai de ichiban utsukushii no wa dare Mochiron oredarou Ore ni tou omae ni niau basho wa dokona no ka Yama no chojou no hyoshodaidarou My name is King of Mountain aka. Sleeping Beauty Nemuru mori sono toiki hitotsu midasanu you ni Isshun de kakenukete mou kanata Eien nado nai to iunara Saiko no shunkan wo tomoni Iza ima Kami ni tou dare ga sono na wo tsugeru to iu no ka Ore shika inaidarou Yama ni tou dare ga omae wo seisurubekina no ka Sekaijuu ni ima shimeshite miseyou My name is King of Mountain aka. Sleeping Beauty transliteration credit |-| Japanese= 愛すべき存在と　誰もが羨む 勝利へ颯爽と駆け登る　天才の宿命 しかも美しく 夢のような最終勝負(ラストクライム) 力のすべてを懸けて 神に問う　誰がその名を継げるというのか オレしかいないだろう 山に問う　誰がおまえを制するべきなのか 世界中に今　示してみせよう My name is King of Mountain a k a. Sleeping Beauty 雄弁に饒舌に愛を語りながら 静寂に愛されたこの走りで 風のように　時は過ぎる　一瞬に ならば消えないように　心に刻もう 唯一無二の好敵手(ベストフレンド) 競い合うこの幸福(しあわせ) 君に問う　世界で一番美しいのは誰 もちろんオレだろう オレに問う　おまえに似合う場所はどこなのか 山の頂上の表彰台だろう My name is King of Mountain a.k.a. Sleeping Beauty 眠る森その吐息一つ乱さぬように 一瞬で駆け抜けてもう彼方 永遠などないというなら 最高の瞬間を共に いざ　今 神に問う　誰がその名を継げるというのか オレしかいないだろう 山に問う　誰がおまえを制するべきなのか 世界中に今　示してみせよう My name is King of Mountain a k a. Sleeping Beauty = Climber's High Rōmaji= Climbing high Nerau wa goal line Dare yori hayaku ubatta mono ga The winner Shizen to egao ni na chau Rodo ni meguri aeta koto ga Ureshi Dare mo mada mitakotonai Chojou mezashite Karakara kawaku tamashii de Kakete miyou mae ni deyou Atama wo masshironi shite Jiyuuna jibun shinjinakya Mottainai yo Kake noborou sarani yukou Kokoro ga kanjiru mama ni Me no mae ni yama ga areba Noboru dakedaro Oretachi kuraimaa Climb & Run Kewashii winding road Subete no michi ni ima kansha wo shiyou Aserazu itsu demo kuru ni Shizuka ni moete katsu mono koso The Beauty Iki teru n date Kanjiru shunkan motomete Biribiri hiritsukitai dake Kake agarou ue ni ikou Onore no genkai koete Girigiri no shobu ga shitai Sore dakedaro Saa noborou tomoni ikou Inochi wo kanjiru tame ni Me no mae no saka wa zenbu Noboritaidaro Oretachi kuraimaa Genkai made kisoiaitai raibaru Hitori ja tsumaranaikara Genkai chouten ni hirogaru fuukei Sore ga kuraimaazu hai Kake agarou ue ni ikou Onore no genkai koete Girigiri no shobu ga shitai Sore dakedaro Kake noborou sarani yukou Kokoro ga kanjiru mama ni Me no mae ni yama ga areba Noboru dakedaro Oretachi kuraimaa transliteration credit |-| Japanese= Climbing High 狙うはGoal Line 誰より速く奪った者が The Winner 自然と笑顔になっちゃう ロードにめぐり逢えたことが 嬉しい 誰もまだ見たことない 頂上めざして カラカラ渇く魂で 懸けてみよう　前に出よう 頭を真っ白にして 自由な自分信じなきゃ もったいないよ 駆け登ろう　さらに行こう 心が感じるままに 目の前に山があれば 登るだけだろ オレたちクライマー Climb&Run 険しい Winding Road すべての道に今感謝をしよう 焦らずいつでもクールに 静かに燃えて勝つ者こそ The Beauty 生きてるんだって 感じる瞬間求めて ビリビリひりつきたいだけ 駆け上がろう　上に行こう 己の限界越えて ギリギリの勝負がしたい それだけだろ さあ登ろう　共に行こう 命を感じるために 目の前の坂は全部 登りたいだろ オレたちクライマー 限界まで競い合いたいライバル 独りじゃつまらないから 限界頂点に広がる風景 それがクライマーズ・ハイ 駆け上がろう　上に行こう 己の限界越えて ギリギリの勝負がしたい それだけだろ 駆け登ろう　さらに行こう 心が感じるままに 目の前に山があれば 登るだけだろ オレたちクライマー = Category:Music Category:Character Songs